Solo una noche
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: La vida de Lucy es monótona, pacífica y aburrida, pero todo cambia cuando es arrastrada por Erza a una obra de teatro a la cual jamás hubiera aceptado. La insistencia de su amiga la orillará a una aventura que esperó toda su vida...


**Fairy Tail **pertenece a** Hiro Mashima **

**Esta historia **me pertenece**. Más bien a mi imaginación, pero es lo mismo. **

* * *

**Ja! ¿Quién dijo que solo escribo nalu y gruvia? *3*  
Shippeo a demasiadas pairings en FT.**

**El GrayLu es una de mis parejas favoritas y si a mis queridos lectores no les agrada esta pareja, no lo lean y ahorren sus comentarios venenosos, por favor.**

**Advertencia: **Contiene lemon.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Solo una noche**_

_Sinopsis: La vida de Lucy es monótona, pacífica y aburrida, pero todo cambia cuando es arrastrada por Erza a una obra de teatro a la cual jamás hubiera aceptado._  
_La insistencia de su amiga la orillará a una aventura que esperó toda su vida._

_A veces una noche de actuación no es tan mala._

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

**.**

* * *

Nunca acostumbraba a salir por las noches. Solo llegaba a casa después de un largo día de trabajo y dormía hasta el día siguiente para continuar con su rutina.  
Ella no era de las chicas que se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en una discoteca tratando de conquistar hombres y sacarles algo de provecho. Prefería quedarse en casa acompañada de un sexy helado de chocolate y un buen libro.  
En este caso, era un helado de chocolate, un libro y su mejor amiga interrumpiendo su fin de semana de relajación.

— Vamos, Lucy, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tus partes bajas tuvieron algo de acción?- su amiga insistía y ella continuaba negándose.

— Lo que suceda en mis partes bajas no es tu asunto, Erza.- respondió la rubia sin molestarse un poco. Estaba acostumbrada a sus comentarios.

Aunque si lo pensaba, ya había pasado un tiempo. Su vida sexual no era muy activa y a Erza le encantaba molestar con ese tema.  
Su juventud pasaría en un parpadear de ojos y ni siquiera lo notaria. Debía dejar de ser un ogro y salir al menos una noche. Además, no era un lugar alocado, solo disfrutaría de una buena obra.

Su último ex novio era bueno en la cama, pero fuera de ella, un completo desastre.  
Los chicos perfectos se encontraban únicamente en los libros y para su mala suerte, la vida real no creaba a esos dioses literarios.  
Tal vez sus altas expectativas no le permitían encontrar a alguien que valiera la pena.

Los libros también eran los culpables de sus sueños por ser parte de una historia maravillosa o simplemente que algo interesante sucediera en su aburrida vida.  
Todo era la misma rutina, sin nada de acción o peligro; bueno, no a esos extremos, pero una aventura no le vendría mal.

— Podríamos encontrar a alguien igual de desesperado que tu para que pases la noche.- se burló intentando convencerla.

— No estoy _tan_ desesperada.- giró los ojos y sonrió.

— Solo habrá vejestorios entre el público… Aunque en el elenco hay un actor muy lindo.

Oh no, ella no se atrevería…

— ¿Acaso estas tratando de arrastrarme a la obra por ese actor?- preguntó acusatoria. — ¡Ya has visto la obra!

— De acuerdo, lo admito. Fui hace dos días con Jellal y no podía quitarle la mirada. ¡Te lo juro! Esta buenísimo.- la rubia soltó una carcajada al ver los gestos depravados de su amiga. — No terminamos de ver la obra, Jellal me sacó antes de que comenzara a babear.

Erza siempre había sido de esa manera. Intentaba por todos los medios conseguir a alguien en su vida; incluso el último chico fue obra suya.

— No puedo creer que Jellal soporte tu actitud.

— Oh, no lo hace. Siempre obtengo mi castigo al llegar a casa.- respondió pícaramente.

Lucy abrió la boca en sorpresa y diversión, lanzando una almohada como proyectil.

— ¡Dios! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan depravada? Necesitas ir a la iglesia.

— Si, claro. Y tu muy puritana, señorita inocente.- dijo sarcástica. — Serías igual que yo si tuvieras un buen sexo.

— Lo haría si los hombres no actuaran como robots. Solo un apretón de tetas, un beso en el cuello y está hecho. Los calzones de mi abuela me calientan más que eso.

Erza se atragantó con su bebida y casi la escupe sobre la alfombra. Explotó a carcajadas incapaz de contenerse.  
Lucy era increíblemente hermosa, con un cuerpo envidiable y un sentido del humor indiscutible, ¿Cómo era posible que todos los idiotas con los que salió la dejaran? Corrección: Fue Lucy quien lo hizo. Nadie nunca estaba a sus expectativas.

Le presentó a muchos chicos, conocidos, amigos de Jellal y nunca ocurrió algo bueno. A ese paso se convertiría en la solterona del año; ella se casaría, tendría hijos y Lucy continuaría en las mismas. Si casarse con un personaje literario fuera legal, ella ya lo habría hecho.

La conocía desde pequeña. Mejores amigas desde la infancia, eso le daba la responsabilidad de ayudarla a encontrara al indicado.

Las opciones se acababan y cuando vio a ese chico endemoniadamente sensual, fue como si el cielo se abriera mostrando el camino hacia la verdad y podía jurar que escucho a los ángeles, o tal vez solo era el coro de la obra.  
En fin, el actor era ardiente, atractivo, toda su imagen gritaba sexo. Se lanzaría por él si no tuviera a Jellal. Por eso tampoco evito que imaginara que había más allá de esos pantalones… y la imagen no fue tan mala.

Ese chico era para Lucy. Si no había salido de un libro, había caído del cielo o era de otro planeta.

— ¿Qué dices? Por favor, por favor, vamos. Me lo agradecerás toda la vida.

— ¿Y qué hay con Jellal? Si se entera que fuiste a la obra se pondrá furioso.

— Tengo mis maneras de hacerlo feliz.- hundió los hombros. — Además le dije que tendríamos una pijamada. Confía en ti más que en mí.

— Tener una amiga buena te ayuda.

— Y por eso te amo. ¿Iremos o no?

Suspiró y dejó su libro sobre la cama.

— Si no voy contigo, insistirás hasta que me vuelva loca y de todas formas terminaré yendo.

— ¡Sí!- exclamó. — Tenemos dos horas antes de la función. Busca un buen vestido y levanta tu trasero. Esta noche tendrás un buen espectáculo.

.

.

.

.

Afortunadamente para Erza y lamentablemente para ella, los asientos eran en primera fila. Esa pelirroja disfrazada de demonio siempre se salía con la suya.  
Aunque era divertido meterse en todo tipo de situaciones por su demente actitud.

Leyó detenidamente los panfletos de la obra: las descripciones de los personajes, sinopsis y un poco sobre la historia que rodeaba la obra.  
El lugar comenzó a llenarse poco a poco y notó rápidamente que en su mayoría eran mujeres de mediana edad.  
Según el panfleto, la obra no era de un tema juvenil o algo parecido. Todas debían estar allí por el famoso actor del que todas hablaban.

Charló con Erza hasta que las luces de teatro comenzaron a apagarse y el telón subió iniciando con el espectáculo.  
Actores y actrices entraban y salían de escena, transcurriendo la historia a un ritmo agradable y fácil de comprender.  
La narración y actuación era muy buena, hace mucho que no asistía a una obra de teatro. Estaba tan metida en la obra que olvido cual era el verdadero objetivo, aunque lo recordó en cuanto un chico salió a escena recitando sus diálogos.

Logró escuchar ciertos susurros sobre él, pero lo único en lo que logró enfocarse fue en su torso desnudo.  
Parte de la escena o no, se quedo atontada por ese cuerpo.  
Músculos marcados sobre su abdomen, brazos robustos y firmes, podría pasar su lengua por ellos sin pensarlo. Rostro fino y masculino, con expresión reservada y seductora; la imagen era demasiado erótica que sus ojos apenas podían soportarlo.

— Joder…- musitó esas palabras sin notarlo.

— Te lo dije.- la sonrisa de su amiga era imposible de ocultar. Ahora sería trabajo de Lucy el conseguir su atención, aunque eso no sería difícil.

La seducción para Lucy era como respirar; no solía usar esa arma, pero cuando lo hacía, no había nadie que se resistiera.

El chico continuaba sumergido en su actuación hasta que por el rabillo de su ojo visualizó a una chica: cabello rubio, buen cuerpo desde la distancia, muy atractiva.  
El lugar estaba repleto de jóvenes mujeres que lo más probable era que solo estuvieran allí por él, aunque eso no le importaba. Mientras pagaran la entrada, todo lo demás le importaba un carajo.

En cada oportunidad que tuvo, intentó mirarla con más claridad. Disimulando sus movimientos que al parecer no pasaron desapercibidos.

Engañar a una chica es imposible. Notó de inmediato que la observaba.  
La siguiente vez que lo hizo fue más obvio. Hicieron contacto visual y Lucy alzó una ceja indicando que lo había atrapado, con una sensual sonrisa sobre sus labios.

El chico rompió su personaje al ver su reacción y sonrió, olvidando por completo en qué lugar estaba. A los pocos segundos volvió de nuevo a su actuación, no sin dejar de lanzarle miradas en cada oportunidad que tenía.  
El resto de la obra fue lo mismo: miradas con disimulo, sonrisas encubiertas y una misteriosa atracción entre ambos.  
Al término del espectáculo, los actores y actrices salieron para dar el agradecimiento y despedida; obviamente los ojos oscuros del chico solo se fijaron en ella.

— Eso fue… intenso.- mencionó la rubia después de que todo acabara.

— Ni que lo digas.- comentó su amiga. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?

Sonrió. Coqueteó con el actor de una de las obras de teatro del momento. Estaba demente, pero fue lo mejor que había hecho en años. Aunque era todo lo que podría hacer. Conseguir el número o al menos algunas palabras de él sería imposible.  
Ese chico no era muy diferente a los personajes literarios: erótico, fascinante e imposible.

— De acuerdo, es perfecto y ahora nunca volveré a verlo.- aceptó resignada. Las personas se peleaban por salir del teatro. Tropezaron un par de veces hasta que lograron mantener el equilibrio. Miró a Erza esbozando una enorme sonrisa y frunció el ceño. — ¿Sucede algo?

— Tal vez no es tan imposible como crees.

— ¿Qué…?- giró la cabeza en la dirección que miraba su amiga y casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo. Fue imposible ocultar su sorpresa y en cuanto lo tuvo de frente casi se desmaya.

— Ven conmigo.- la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta los camerinos.

Lo último que Lucy vio, fue a su mejor amiga sonriendo como una demente. Erza saltaría y gritaría si pudiera. No obstante, se contuvo lo más que su subconsciente se lo permitió.

Cuando la perdió de vista, sacó el móvil de su cartera y oprimió un botón.

— ¡Hola, cariño!- saludó animosamente y escuchó una risa masculina.

— _Hola, bebe, ¿Cómo va todo? _

— Excelente. Me debes veinte dólares.

— _¡Carajo!-_ Erza rió por su exclamación. — _Entonces, ¿Lucy se fue con el actor?_

— Si. Te lo dije.

— _Lo hiciste_.- aceptó. — _¿Y ahora qué?_

— Volveré a casa y obtendré mi dinero mientras te consuelo por tu derrota, ¿Qué te parece?- notó por el sonido como su novio esbozaba una sonrisa.

— _Me agrada la idea._

— Estaré contigo en diez minutos.- dijo y colgó.

La actuación no solo servía para Lucy. Todas sus elecciones anteriores para las conquistas de su amiga habían sido un fracaso, pero estaba convencida de que esta vez sería diferente.

.

.

.

.

Era un pasillo interminable, con personas corriendo de un lado a otro; algunas mujeres en ropa interior y otros riendo por el desastre.  
Ninguno de ellos se percataba de su presencia, solo se dejaba guiar por el actor atractivo.

No sabía lo que pasaría, no sabía a dónde se dirigían y eso era emocionante. Jamás había estado en una situación parecida.  
Se detuvieron frente a una puerta que decía »Gray Fullbuster« y entendió que ese era su camerino. Entro junto a él y observo cómo se quitaba el molesto traje con el que actuaba. Al terminar la obra lo único que hizo fue ir tras ella.

Lucy mordió su labio inferior al ver más de cerca los músculos abdominales que sobresalían de su torso.

— Así que tu nombre es Gray…- intentó iniciar una conversación.

— No estás aquí para hablar, linda.- se quitó el molesto traje, solo quedando en ropa interior. Se lanzó contra sus labios en un segundo, devorando, saboreando; apresándola contra la puerta.

— Oh, diablos.- jadeó contra sus labios demandantes y experimentados.

Sintió como sus fuertes manos masculinas acariciaban sus caderas y después se colaban por su vestido, apretando sus glúteos.  
Podía percibir la rígida erección contra su vientre. Sus bragas se mojaron de inmediato y un cosquilleo se hizo presente en su entrepierna. Deseaba a ese hombre.  
La acarició a través del encaje y ella ahogó un gemido. Su tacto era tan excitante.

— No te contengas. Quiero escucharte.

Su voz era más dulce y sexy de lo que imaginó. Incluso su apariencia era absurdamente increíble. En todos los años de gira con la obra, nunca se había encontrado con una mujer parecida.  
Incontables mujeres se presentaban ante él, completamente dispuestas a hacer lo que quisiera; sin embargo, eso jamás le pareció atractivo.  
Lo mismo sucedió horas antes, siempre intentaban captar su atención durante su estancia es el escenario, pero esa noche fue diferente.

La rubia hizo que rompiera su personaje. Y eso fue jodidamente inesperado.

Le sorprendió demasiado su propia reacción y sabía que si no se la follaba o al menos tenía un contacto con ella, no lograría sacarla de su cabeza.  
Era un cabrón afortunado, porque ya la tenía en su camerino completamente dispuesta y húmeda.

Se frotó contra ella y le robó varios gemidos y suspiros. Ni siquiera le permitió avanzar por el camerino, la besaba y acariciaba con deseo, apoyada sobre su espalda contra la puerta.  
Recorrió su barbilla con besos húmedos hasta llegar a la suave piel de su cuello. El olor de su perfume era delicioso y aspiró deleitado ante tal presencia femenina. Sentía los pechos y pezones erectos perfectamente contra su torso desnudo y sin dejar de mordisquear, bajó delicadamente el cierre del vestido.

— Me encanta tu piel.- dijo contra su oído. Dejo que la prenda cayera hasta el suelo, revelando la irresistible figura que ocultaba ese molesto vestido. — Lindos.- masajeó su pronunciado busto y la sintió temblar.

Para Lucy, era un sueño erótico hecho realidad. Un tipo de ensueño la había arrastrado hasta su camerino y estaba a punto de tener lo que podía ser la mejor follada de su vida. Sus entrañas se movían emocionadas y su entrepierna palpitaba en absoluta excitación.  
Olvido todo lo que sucedía afuera, el lugar en donde estaba y se dejo llevar. Lo sujetó de los hombros y una descarga la invadió al percibir la desnudez de su piel. Quería… quería…

— ¿Quieres tocarme?- le preguntó ardiente. Leyendo completamente sus pensamientos.

Le recorrió el pecho con las manos, tocando sus abultados músculos y las envolvió alrededor de su pene erecto por encima de sus calzoncillos, y lo apretó un poco.

— Si.- respondió la rubia.

Gray tuvo que contener una maldición y dejo salir un gemido. Esa chica sabía jugar. Y él lo haría también.  
Dejo sus pechos y metió una de sus manos en sus bragas. Hundió dos dedos en su mojada entrada, haciendo que sacudiera su cuerpo ante tal intromisión.

— Oh, dios mío.- gimió y no cedió.

Hizo lo mismo que él y le rodeó la erección con la mano, estimulando su palpitante pene.

— Así, joder.- jadeó y cerró los ojos. — Vas a volverme loco, hermosa.

Estaba completamente empalmado en su mano. Todos los rincones de su cuerpo gritaban desesperados por sexo.  
Gray era centrado en su trabajo. Si quería una buena follada, las llevaba al hotel más cercano, nunca en su camerino. Era un espacio demasiado privado para él. Sin embargo, eso no fue obstáculo para llevar a esa rubia a su espacio personal. Se endureció con solo verla y ahora que podía oler su perfume y sentir la sensualidad de sus curvas, solo lograba que su enorme erección se pusiera más dura.

— Detente.- apartó la mano de la rubia. No iba a ser el primero en correrse.

La levantó del trasero y se movieron a través de la habitación. Golpeándose con los atuendos del vestidor y la apoyó sobre mesa, arrojando objetos hacia el suelo. Quitó sus bragas en un ritmo tan sensual que Lucy maldijo en placer. La prenda se frotaba en su piel mientras Gray besó la parte interna de sus muslos, deslizando su caliente boca por las sedosas piernas de la rubia. El vientre se le contraía en espasmos y las piernas le temblaban al sentir cada contacto. Ese hombre era algún tipo de dios griego. Nunca nadie la excitó de esa manera.

Estaba a punto de volver su fantasía realidad. Gray era un milagro erótico de la vida. Busco algo a que aferrarse para no derretirse más de lo que ya estaba, y enredó los dedos sobre los cabellos suaves de Gray. Él sonrió y alzó la vista. Con una mirada seductora y divertida.

— ¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó. Estaba jugando con ella. La mano en su cabeza solo le indicaba una cosa. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres, princesa?

Joder… Incluso sus palabras la estaban volviendo loca.

— Tómame.

— ¿Cómo?- volvió a preguntar y Lucy gimió en cuanto él abrió sus muslos. Mirando hambriento el centro de su ser. — ¿Cómo quieres que te tome?

— Tu boca. Quiero tu boca.

Gray sonrió con lujuria. Esa rubia era demasiado candente y sin miedo o timidez por pedir lo que deseaba. Eso le gustaba demasiado.

— Como ordene, mi dama.

Era una fantasía perfecta. Él recitando frases de la obra mientras la follaba con la boca. Dio un pequeño salto en cuanto la caliente lengua presionar su erecto clítoris. Gimió fuerte. Le importó una mierda si la escuchaban, estaba por tener el mejor sexo de su vida.

Saboreó y bebió de los jugos que la rubia le ofrecía. Acompañados de desesperados gemidos extasiados de placer.  
Devoró su húmedo sexo, chupando y estimulando. Ella movía sus caderas y alzaba la pelvis cada vez que una descarga de placer se instalaba en su vientre, aferrándose de sus cabellos. Quemando completamente su interior.

— Oh, dios… Gray…

Estaba cerca. Lo sentía ahí abajo. Él no tuvo clemencia y la llevo al orgasmo más intenso que sintió jamás. Gritó su nombre y todo el cuerpo le tembló. Las lágrimas se le salieron de los ojos, por dios, se sentía como el paraíso mismo.  
Cuando se dio cuenta, Gray ya no tenía sus apretados calzoncillos. Estaba tal y como vino al mundo. Exquisitamente desnudo y erecto para enterrarse en ella.

Lo observo sacar un condón de uno de los cajones y ponérselo. Ella quería hacerlo, pero no podía moverse aún.

Sus muslos aún estaban débiles y eso no le importó a Gray. La follaría hasta que no pudiera moverse. Su cuerpo ardía en pasión por aquella chica la cual desconocía su nombre.  
La penetró de golpe, haciéndola gemir dulcemente. Estaba perdiendo insaciablemente la cabeza. Su interior era estrecho y apretaba deliciosamente su glande.

¿Qué carajos tenía esa chica? Siempre mantenía la mente fría. Nunca había deseado a alguien como a la bonita rubia empujándolo del trasero para que penetrara más profundo.  
Estaba consciente de que eran ruidosos, solo que le encantaba los exquisitos sonidos de placer que le provocaba. Él también gemía cada vez que se introducía más y más hondo, intensificando los movimientos de su cadera.

Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que conocerla. A la mierda la política de jamás liarse con nadie, necesitaba saber quién era.

— Tu nombre. Dímelo.

Lucy soltó un gemido y se sujetó de sus hombros.

— Eso no importa.- le constaba horrores seguir hablando. Explotaría en cualquier momento.

— Dilo.- gruñó demandante, haciendo temblar a la mujer entre sus brazos. Importaba como no tenía idea.

Sin quererlo siquiera, sus ojos encontraron los de ella: radiantes y puros.

— Lucy.

Y con eso, Lucy se metió bajo su piel. Cautivándolo de una manera que jamás pensó que le sucedería.

El orgasmo golpeó su masculino cuerpo y se corrió con ferocidad. Soltando una maldición y un exquisito gemido ronco.  
Se sorprendió de su propio cuerpo. Siempre hacia que ellas se corrieran primero y gritaran su nombre. Por una mierda, Lucy lo tenía en la palma de su mano antes de que lo notara. Salió de ella, pero no se alejo.

— Lo siento, esto…

Ella negó.

— Está bien.

— No, no lo está. Te debo otro orgasmo.

— No me debes nada. Me agrada saber que puedo sorprender durante el sexo. Nuca te habías corrido tan rápido, ¿cierto?- sonrió con sensualidad.

Lo atrapó.

Demonios. Quería a esa chica todas las noches en su cama. La vio queriendo ponerse de pie y fracasar en el intento. La dejó agotada. Sonrió para sí mismo. Eso sería perfecto para persuadirla.

Tomó sus calzoncillos y los vistió. Después hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior de Lucy y comenzó a vestirla delicadamente. Eso hizo que el corazón de la rubia se acelerara. Nadie nunca la trató de tal manera.

— Eres muy amable.

Él alzó una ceja y la miró divertido.

— Querrás decir dulce.- sonrió de lado. — Si, lo soy.

— Supongo que te lo dicen muy a menudo.

Sabía lo que quiso decir con eso.

— Lo hacen, pero eres la primera que trata de disfrazarlo con otras palabras. Y antes de que lo pienses, también eres la primera en mi camerino. Aunque sé que no vas a creerme.

Después de su momento pasional y totalmente experimentado por su parte, era obvio que sabia disfrutar el sexo. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca y él continuaba vistiéndola como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Era un momento demasiado intimo que compartía con un completo extraño. Si, por supuesto, un completo extraño que la había follado hasta robarle el alma. No era momento para pensar en sus dementes incoherencias, debía encontrar la manera de volver a casa sin desplomarse sobre el suelo por sus piernas débiles. Aun se sostenía del la mesa mientras Gray subía el cierre de su vestido.

— Puedo llevarte a casa.- se ofreció.

— ¿Y así llevarme a la cama? No lo creo, caballero.

Gray no era el único que podía actuar.

— Hace unos minutos no pensabas lo mismo.- su mirada era tan penetrante que el interior de Lucy se volvía liquido de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan guapo e intimidante? Le debía una grande a Erza. — Y no necesito una cama para follarte, linda.

¡Que diablos! Una noche de actuación no era tan mala después de todo. Cuando viera a Erza se lanzaría a sus brazos y le agradecería toda la vida. Gray era tan excitante, tan seductor, tan perfecto.

— Llévame a la función, noble amante.- aceptó y él sonrió en respuesta.

Le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la sujetó, manteniéndola muy cerca. La ayudo a salir del lugar, ignorando todas las miradas de complicidad de sus compañeros y dejando atrás el desastre en su camerino. También así, demostrando que esa rubia ya era suya.  
Un espacio privado sería perfecto para ganarse a Lucy. Si lo lograba, podrían tener algo más, pero por el momento, era tiempo de otra función.

Y esperaba abrir el telón con ella a su lado hasta que diera su último aliento.

* * *

.

.

.

**¿Puedo tener a Gray? *v* Me encanto escribir esto. El GrayLu es tan sexy que me derrito.**

**Hay una chica que esperaba este one-shot desde hace tiempo, se lo dedicaría si supiera su nombre u-u**

**En fin! Gracias por leer, chicos! Espero haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos! ;3**

* * *

.

.

.

.


End file.
